Today's The Day We're Breaking Out
by Barra Arisa Sanguine
Summary: Sneaking out of the house, getting into the car, driving for freedom in the middle of the night. Some times freedom isn't what we think it is. Bobby/John Character death


**Title:** Today's The Day We're Breaking Out

**Pairings:** John/Bobby

**Prompt: ** Madina Lake's Now Or Never

**Warnings:** Character death

-

_Too long in the same place_

_I'm sinking into this town._

_I've charmed the same old snakes_

_I think we gotta get out_

I'm slapping my hands frantically over my nightstand looking for my Zippo and the car keys. I'm surprised no one's come barging in asking me what the fuck I'm doing up so late, then I realize everyone in this Hell hole will already be awake. Finally, I find my wallet, keys, and Zippo then shove them into my pockets and haul ass out of the room. I'm almost to the door before I get caught.

Its Mystique.

She's sitting in the living room with a book, but her yellow eyes are locked on mine. "You sure?" Is all she asks, no judgment, no damnation, just wanting a decision. I nod my head, stupid grin on my face. "Fine then." She waves her hand at the door. "The bag's for you." I look at her questioningly but she's ignoring me and gone back to her book. I find the bag she's talking about hanging off the door knob. Its got fifty grand in it easily. I chuckle and look back in the living to tell Mystique that we won't be needing it, but she's gone.

_He said let's change our luck_

_This night is all we've got_

_Drive fast until we crash_

_This dead end life_

_Sweet dreams that won't come true_

_I'd leave it all for you_

_Brick walls keep closing in_

_Let's make a run tonight_

You're waiting on the porch for me, bright blue eyes casting glances all over the place. I notice the porch light doesn't come on as it usually does. Really, Bobby, I don't understand why you're being so stealthy about this. It's not like any of the neighbors pay any attention to us. I can't resist pulling you into a kiss as I see you. I show you the bag and its contents and you let out a quiet laugh as well. Mystique's a good woman under all the layers of bitchy terrorist right-hand woman to the devil himself.

_What are we waiting for?_

_These years are dying slowly,_

_Today is still in front of us_

_And we're breaking out_

_Cause today is now or never._

You slink to the car like you're going to hijack it, looking over your shoulder and skittish as a bunny. I'm almost embarrassed but you're just too cute. You do a sort of James Bond roll over the hood and you get into the passenger side with the speed of lightening. I snicker as I get into the driver's seat and you look very pleased with yourself. I can't believe we're actually doing this, it all seems like a dream.

_I don't want a life of agony_

_I wont be another tragedy_

_And I won't pretend I don't exist_

_Invisible until I turn to dust,_

_Open your eyes we're still alive._

When I start the car, you flinch at the loudness. As if someone's going to look out their window, see us driving away, and follow us. As if. No one pays attention to other people in the middle of the day, much less at night. They probably think we're sneaking out to go to some club or something, no one knows what we're really doing. After all, we even fooled Xavier, Mystique, and Magneto. We're in the car and we're not getting caught.

_Let's burn our dreams into the skyline_

_Tattoo our sweat in tears_

_Forever you and I_

_Hold your breath till we cross the sundown_

_This is the moment_

_Time is racing slow it down_

I pull out of the driveway and drive down the street just like someone would if they were on their way to the grocery store. When we pass the stop sign at the end of the street and turn onto the highway, you squeal excitedly and I can't help but smile. We're finally doing it. I can't help a glance at you and my smile widens, the look on your face reminds me of the Christmas before everything was shot to hell and I'd gotten you that chick flick, Pride and Prejudice, and even watched it with you. The look on your face screams utter happiness.

_What was I waiting for,_

_The years went flying by me_

_And I can't ever get them back_

_What was I afraid of,_

_I just want to live my life while I'm still alive_

Looking slyly at me out of the corner of your eyes, you slip your Nena CD into the CD player and begin belting out her lyrics at the top of your lungs. Oh, Bobby, you clever little bastard. You know I'm too excited to even yell at you for bringing that crap into my car. You're dancing in your seat now, and I even start humming along. Bastard. You know I hate this kind of bad excuse for music. I will never understand why you love it, not at all.

_Before I break away from me_

_Cause this place is my lobotomy._

_Imagine we were dead_

_Counting all the things we never did._

The excitement in the car is so thick and electric I feel like screaming. Even though it was your idea in the first place, I think it's getting better every second. I see the tattoo on my arm peek out past my shirt and I think, hell yeah, freedom really does feel good. And we're not even out of the city yet. That tattoo was my idea, Freedom in fancy, curling script on your left arm and my right. We're getting away with it, we're getting out. We're going to be free.

_He said don't change your mind_

_Let's leave this town behind_

_We'll race right off the cliff_

_They will remember this_

_It all got so mundane_

_With you I'm back again_

_Just take me by the hand_

_We're close to the edge_

A police siren flashes behind us and we both freak out - though I'm not sure why, what we're doing isn't illegal. Probably. After the cruiser races past us, you turn to me with wide eyes full of wasted panic and we both burst into laughter. I have to try hard to keep my eyes on the road and concentrate on not crashing into a tree. That'd be no fun. The police are idiots, they won't recognize me and all you have to do is turn on your boy scout Bobby charm and we could get away with murder. Shaking my head I reach out my hand and give your's a light squeeze before grabbing the steering wheel again.

_I remember when you told me_

_I should live like I'm dying_

_The safest place in life is now,_

_Today's the day we're breaking out._

Your CD ends, finally, and you look frustrated. Reaching into the back seat, you sift through all the crap and garbage back there and pull something back. After you put your Nena CD safely away in its case, the sounds of Metallica fill the car. Ooh, Bobby. You're the best boyfriend ever, you know that? The best. As if you can read my thoughts, you smile, pleased.

_We're finally alive_

_Never looking back at what we've done_

_We'll say it was love_

_Cause I would die for you_

Best boyfriend in the whole world, I think contentedly. Then I frown. What a great world that turned out to be, a world where it's not even fucking legal to be with the one person you love. So what if we're both men? That couldn't matter any less to either of us, so why is it so god damn important to everyone else? You can see the annoyed look on my face and without a thought light a cigarette for me, you always knew me so well.

_Where are your guts to fly_

_Soaring through, through the night_

_Leave the edge and fly_

So, that's why we decided this world doesn't deserve us. You and I, Bobby, we deserve so much better.

"There," you say, pointing out the black windshield. Your voice wavers from the excitement. I check out where you're pointing and nod, speeding up a tad. I can feel you keep your eyes on me the whole time. The CD ends but something fuzzy has invaded my ears and if you say something I don't hear it.

We're getting close. I take my hand off the steering wheel, toss my cigarette out the window, and grab for yours. I decide we're under control, so I take my other hand off the wheel and pull you practically onto my lap. Kissing you, I whisper in your ear, "I love you," as my tears fall into your hair.

"I love you too." You say as the front of my Escalade breaks the tiny wood divider easily and the road falls away. There's nothing in front of us but a long drop down, and then freedom.

_So what's left to prove_

_We have made it through._

**AN: My beta disappeared on me (or at least didn't return the e-mail) so I have no idea how this turned out other than sad.**


End file.
